


谢文金小朋友的吃醋&“宣誓主权”

by Moriarty_M



Category: deyunshe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_M/pseuds/Moriarty_M





	谢文金小朋友的吃醋&“宣誓主权”

我盯着师爷眼睛里的我的倒影，咽了咽口水。这，气氛好像不太妙啊…我刚准备再开口就被师爷打横抱抱了起来“！谢金！你干嘛！”师爷边抱着我往卧室里走边说“那咱俩也‘打一架’运动运动的”我紧张了起来“谢金…老谢你别乱来啊我跟你说！”  
“这怎么能叫乱来呢，自个儿娘们儿自个儿还不能碰了？你不也说了你二十岁生日都过完了”  
“我二十归二十！但是！”  
“但是什么”  
“我也不知道但是什么了…..”  
我这说完谢金就笑出了声，开怀大笑那种，我都在想他会不会笑到抱不动我。

谢金把我抱上了床准备“晚间消食运动”，但是这“运动”前得脱衣服吧。谢金这时候犯难了“宝贝儿你今天穿的裤子怎么那么复杂”我今天心血来潮的穿的一件拉链比较多的皮衣和一条背带裤，皮衣里面只穿了一件黑色的工字背心“背带裤怎么就复杂了”说着就把背带裤的扣子给解开了，解完反应过来我这是羊入虎口啊。  
两个人坦诚相对，我躺在床上，谢金撑在我身上。“然后…呢…？”我眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着他，这时候我倒是不脸红了，伸手把他的眼镜摘下来放在床头。师爷先是愣了一下然后趴在了我胸上特别正直的说了一句“我最近有点缺奶”“你缺奶去冰箱里拿我这又没有！唔！”师爷含住左胸的乳首，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着。手还不安分的揉着另一边。“唔…师爷～…”我抬起膝盖蹭了蹭他两腿中间，该有的那玩意直挺挺的顶着我。我敲了敲他脑袋让他抬个头“起来咱俩换个位置的”

“先说好这个姿势你不许动昂”两个人的位置调了个各，谢金平躺在床上，我两腿分开跨坐在了他大腿上。“成，我不动的”师爷说完我跪起身，一手扶着‘小师爷’慢慢地对准穴口往下坐。第一次可能都没那么顺利，我感觉整个人都要被劈开一样涨的难受。那块也半进不进的卡在了入口处，双方‘僵持’之下我的腿也麻了。十分戏剧性的我就直接坐到底了，闷哼一声之后我是不敢出大气也不敢动。师爷特别体贴的给我顺着后背下身没有任何动作。我适应的差不多了，开始双手撑着师爷的腹部自己上下动着腰。我再一次坐到底的时候停住了“妈呀…这个动作……真的累人……～”说完我还扭了扭腰，激的是师爷在我体内的那部分一震。我居高临下的看着师爷，舌头缓慢地舔过嘴唇‘勾引’着他，然后我就倒霉了。师爷伸出手把住了我的腰开始顶胯，深度仿佛要把我顶穿一样。我正意识模糊的时候师爷保持下面相连的状态坐起身，这一下顶的更深了，我还没有什么反应的时候谢金开始亲吻我的锁骨和脖子，亲啄几下之后改为了吮吸。师爷因为没有戴套的缘故后来拔出来射在了我的小腹上。完事之后抱着我去了浴室，然后我就迷迷糊糊记得不是很清楚了。

第二天睁眼的时候已经是中午了，我从谢金的衣柜里掏出一件大短袖直接就套在身上也没管自己内衣内裤都还没穿就跑到厨房了。师爷正系着围裙做着汤，我悄声走过去搂住他的腰“好香啊，金葛格我饿啦”说完给我自己肉麻坏了。“去洗个脸，饭马上就好”师爷回头亲了一下我的额头把我‘哄’出了厨房。晃悠进浴室，刚准备打开水龙头的时候看到镜子里自己露在衣领外面的‘草莓’：脖子和锁骨各一个。  
我深吸了一口气  
“谢金！！！！”


End file.
